


The Gargoyle who fell in love with The Magus

by Djsgirl



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djsgirl/pseuds/Djsgirl
Summary: So I watched this show as a kid and when I found the first season on DVD it sparked my muse for this story and another I'll be working on again soon. So let me know what you guys think!She was the outcast of the clan, but she was also the liaison between the clan and the humans of castle Wyvern. Hatched but unbreathing a deal was made to give her life. She became a daughter to Lord Oberon Ruler of Avalon. Now she must protect her clan and the humans that fear her.





	1. Chapter 1

Dementia's P.O.V

I was the only one to be different. Every day I wondered why I was so different and every day I got my answer. The answer was I was supposed to be dead I hatched but I was dead or so I was told. The leader of the clan had supposedly pleaded to Lord Oberon for my life. I became considered one of Oberon's children. Because of that I was to become human when the sun rose. I have pure white hair and skin the color of bricks when I'm in my true form. In my human form my hair is the same white color and my skin is pale, but over the years I've gotten a tan tint to my skin my eyes in both forms are an unusual amber color. As far as the clan is concerned, I’ve never had a child or found a male to even consider having a child with.

 

However, two members of the clan knew the truth. I had given the clan a single egg during my life, and the hatchlings father was Magus Princess Katherine’s Sorcerer and Advisor. He was just entering adulthood when we were intimate and it was the only time we were together. Goliath and the former clan leader knew this, and were unsurprised when I removed myself from the hatchlings life when the eggs hatched.

 

 Every morning I watched as my brothers and sisters and child went into their stone sleep and became even more distant from them. While I was raised the same as they were every one of them could tell I was different. I got plenty of sleep as a youngling but now that I am older I cannot sleep. It was day now and I was walking through the castle courtyard heading for the gate when I felt something hit me and hard.

 

Gripping my arm I turned and saw that it was a stone. I looked up and saw it was one of the refugees. The servants had frozen in their place. The king before his daughter had put an order in place that if anyone harmed me in any way they would suffer the consequences that I could deliver. I turned away ignoring the refugee and I finished my walk to the gate and walked out of the courtyard.

 

I headed for the field I found when I was still young to escape the torment of the others even if it was for a little while. I lay in the field and watched the clouds in the sky pass over head. It seemed like hours passed before a shadow fell over me. I opened one of my closed eyes and narrowed it at the one who stood above me. It was Magus. He had pure white hair that went down his back, his skin was pale and his eyes were a light blue that almost resembles ice. I closed my eye again only to feel a finger press into my forehead for it. My eyes snapped open and I glared up at him. I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

 

"Why are you away from the castle Dementia?" he asked.

 

"I come here for peace." I answered shortly.

 

"It is almost sundown you cannot be out here at this time of day." he informed me.

 

I looked up and realized he was right. Standing up I kept my back to him as the sun finally set and I felt pain sear through my body. I groaned and held my sides as my height grew and my tail grew and my wings came from my back my coloring changing as well. My eyes glowed and I roared from my true form. Turning my head I faced Magus and saw he had moved away. He was currently staring at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't understand. It wasn't a look of hatred it was something else entirely. I stretched my wings and the glow that had consumed my eyes faded. Lowering my wings I wrapped them around my shoulders before I turned to face Magus.

 

"Why do you care if I'm away from the castle human?" I asked.

 

My tone showed no hatred for humans over the centuries, as I aged like other gargoyles did, I have gotten many proposals from humans and I refused every last one of them.

 

"Your different you stop your leaders second in command from harming anyone, and keep the others in the clan from being harmed. Also do not treat me like I am some random human our history does not make it right for you to do so." he answered honestly before scolding me.

 

I stared at him like he was insane, and felt guilt begin to curl inside my chest. He did not even know about our daughter, and it was my fault. Shaking my head at him I turned and walked to the cliff. I heard him following me and I turned my head to stare at him.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

 

"I'd like to go with you." he said.

 

I kept staring at him before finally sighing and nodding my head. Waiting for him to get on my back I wondered why I was doing this. I felt his weight against my back and I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

 

"Hold on." I informed him.

 

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around my neck and I leapt off the cliff with him. I felt his arms tighten around my neck and my wings snapped open suddenly and I caught an air current and glided up into the sky. Ignoring the feeling I got from having him holding onto me I soared through the night sky to the castle, and landed in the center of the courtyard and the refugees scattered at the sight of me. I felt his arms release me and when he walked around in front of me he smiled at me. No human had ever smiled at me before so it confused me. Then suddenly he pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine. It didn't last long but the amount of time it did last it made me a bit light headed.

 

"I hope you'll give me a chance to prove I am worthy of being your mate Dementia." he said.

 

"Magus I have a feeling you will get that chance, but if you ever do that when I'm not expecting it I'll toss you into the sea." I answered with narrowed eyes.

 

He smiled and nodded before waving and walking inside the castle. I pressed my claws to my lips, and I was lost in my thoughts so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know the second in command was behind me until it was too late. Pain shot through my back and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. Turning my head I saw her standing behind me and I slowly got up.

 

"What were you doing with that Sorcerer?" she demanded.

 

               I began walking ignoring her entirely. Knowing it would make her angry I made sure I had a spell ready to use if she attacked. She started to but then a voice stopped her it also stopped me.

 

"That is enough my angel what she does is none of our business unless it endangers the clan and being around Magus doesn't endanger us." said the clan leader Goliath.

 

Goliath was a large purple gargoyle with jet black hair and black eyes. His second in command was smaller than he was and she had light blue skin with bright red hair on top and dark red hair on bottom. They were mates and if I did not hate the second in command I would be envious.

 

"But my love it is against the rules for our kind to fall in love with humans." protested the second in command.

 

"You seem to forget that I am not bound to the same rules as you." I said softly and that silenced them both.

 

 

I walked to the castle and walked past the refugees. The same one from earlier picked up a stone and hurled it at me. I caught it and crushed it in my hand. Ignoring the refugee I scaled the castle wall digging my claws into the stone as I climbed. When I reached the top of the wall I pulled myself up and entered the castle and headed for my room. I was tired of being around others for the day I also had things to think of. As soon as I entered my room I put a barrier around it to keep others out. Sitting on my bed I contemplated all that happened this evening. I sighed and got up to prepare for bed. When I was ready I went back to my bed and lay down. Laying there I stared at the ceiling until I felt the first pang of hunger. I sighed and got up knowing it would continue until I ate.

 

Magus's P.O.V

 

I walked silently through the castle corridors. Ignoring the looks I got from the female servants that were pleading with me to join them in their beds that night. I was lost in my thoughts as I made my way to the dining hall wondering if I would see Dementia at dinner. Passing the other castle inhabitants I ignored the disgusted looks they shot me letting me know they'd seen me kiss Dementia. When I entered the dining hall I had to suppress a sigh of disappointment. Dementia was not in the dining hall. I took my seat at the table to the princess Katherine's right, and made sure none could tell my mood.

 

 _'I hope she gives me the chance to prove my worth to her. I also must make sure I place that stronger amulet around Sparilla’s neck before tomorrow night.'_ I thought.

 

Hearing the door to the dining hall open I turned to see who it was. I was pleasantly surprised to see Dementia walk in wearing a different dress than she had earlier that day. Dementia made her way to the table ignoring the silence that fell at her appearance. Princess Katherine stood and stared at Dementia. As if feeling the Princess's eyes on her Dementia paused and curtsied to the Princess. Dementia waited until the Princess nodded her head, and when she did Dementia finished her path to the table. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she sat beside me noting how her tail curled out of the way to fall off one side of the chair.

 

Feeling my lips twitch slightly I slid my eyes away from her, and noticed the Princess looking at us suspiciously. I looked at the Princess and bowed my head respectfully. Knowing she was getting suspicious about Dementia and I. I did not look at her again for the rest of the night. Little did I know that I would be looking at her again in the coming months and years.

 


	2. Viking attack and beginning courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys second chapter is up! I added a bit more detail on Magus and Dementia's past enjoy! I also own nothing in Gargoyles Save for my OCs

Chapter one: Viking attack and beginning courtship

 

    Dementia sat in silence as she ate ignoring the stares from the other members at the table. Even Magus kept looking at her now and then while he talked with others. She did not understand what he wanted from her and she doubted she ever would. Humans were more complicated than they used to be. However, when she looked at the young man Magus had turned into her heart began to pound in tandem or when he looked at her. Keeping her eyes on her plate she listened to the conversation around her. She knew the princess did not like her it was painfully obvious as were her feelings for Magus. Dementia finished her food and sat quietly waiting to be permitted to leave. Princess Katherine looked at her and her eyes narrowed.

 

    “Dementia since you seem to be finished eating perhaps you would like to retire to your rooms for the remainder of the night to get some rest.” she suggested.

 

    Dementia stood and curtsied to the princess once more. Her head kept low as a sign of respect and difference.

 

    “That would be nice your highness I am feeling a bit faint. If I may be excused.” She responded.

 

    Princess Katherine nodded and Dementia left the dining hall moving quickly and silently. It was true she was feeling on edge and faint, but she knew the reason behind both. It would soon be time for all single gargoyles in the clan to choose their mate many had yet to claim another in the clan especially Dementia. And some would still stay without a mate in the clan. She knew her siblings well enough to know who they would pick, but she had no intention to find a mate despite what her mentor the former Clan leader advised her to do. She was not denying that she wanted a mate, but she felt she didn’t have the right to choose a mate because of how many in the clan felt about her. Dementia sighed as she walked the path to her room. Upon entering her room she shut the door behind her and bolted it so no one could enter. Looking out her window she saw many females flirting with males. They were already beginning to choose a mate. She caught sight of her daughter teasing the young red colored male with white hair and a beak in place of lips. Her lips twitched into a smile pleased that her daughter had found a mate. One that seemed as enamored with her as she was with him.

 

    She closed the drapes across her window and retreated into her room where she changed from her dress into her normal clothes she wore as a gargoyle. Many of the males were perverted she had learned that as a child. The only sibling in her clan she got along with at all was Goliath. And the only gargoyle older than her that she understood and respected was the former clan leader. Goliath had stood up to their rookery siblings when they bullied her for being different. He had protected her time and again from his second in command and if he did not love her Dementia would have wanted him for a mate. However, she understood that Goliath only saw her as a sister and as a friend. Dementia sat on the bed and laid back putting her arms behind her head. Getting older there was no guarantee that any male would want her for a mate because of who she is. Her powers grow everyday and scare her clan mates as they scared the archmage. He had tried to kill her when she was in her human form, but her magic had reacted and nearly killed him. Her clan feared her after that, and she had removed herself from almost every aspect of clan life. Goliath would not let her completely remove herself and she knew he would try to get her to choose a mate. Laying back on her bed she allowed her eyes to close, and she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled with images of a tall man with blue skin and white hair. Other beings filtered through her dreams. One of them being Magus. The two of them had been in a romantic relationship when he was in his teen years on the cusp of adulthood and as a result she had given a single egg to the clan that had hatched and grown even more lovely as time went on. The child had resembled a sparrow when she was born because of how small she had been. The clan and humans had named the child Sparilla. She had ensured that her daughters human side and powers were sealed away. She was certain Magus knew who Sparilla was to him, because Dementia had caught him putting an amulet around Sparilla’s neck when she had been stone for the first time.

 

    She woke just before dawn and stood and opened her curtains. She often fell asleep in her gargoyle form and woke as a human. Dementia sighed and began to prepare for the day when she noticed smoke rising from beyond the walls. Raising her eyebrow she finished dressing and combed through her hair before walking out the door and heading for the courtyard. She climbed the steps to the wall and stepped into the small space between two crenels and looked out and groaned softly. There setting up before the walls were vikings getting ready for an attack. Dementia carefully scanned the milling mass and quietly counted the number and estimated how long the humans could hold them until sundown. It was a force of nearly two dozen and she realized the humans would not be able to hold them long if she did not intervene before the walls were scaled. She stepped back from the crenel and made her way back inside. Knowing the princess would not want her advice in anyway she considered going to the captain of the guard, but immediately dismissed the idea. The man made her nervous whenever she was around him. Finally she settled on going to Magus. She had taught him how to use many of the spells within the grimorum that were to advanced for even the Archmage.

   

    Making her way through the castle to Magus’ study was easier said than done with all the guards milling about trying to make sure everything was prepared for the assault on the castle. Once she made it through the hall she slipped into the study and ignored the maid that she had spooked in the process. Magus glanced up from the page he was reviewng in the Archmage’s old journal upon hearing the maid gasp in surprise.

 

    “Ah my illustrious second mentor. To what do I owe this pleasure and unexpected surprise?” she could practically feel the sarcasm radiating from his words.

 

    “Do not take that tone with me Magus I do not have the patience for it today. I need the grimorum to review a spell.” Dementia responded dismissing the maid without a second glance.

 

    The sigh that slipped from his lips was resigned as he stood and made his way to the shelf where he kept the grimorum. He also watched in mild amusement as the maid all but ran from the room. Knowing Dementia was imposing when she felt she needed to intervene never failed to amuse him when she scared others in the process. He pulled the book from the shelf and offered it to the woman. Leaning against his desk as she began to flip through it Magus observed her in silence. He knew that the female Gargoyles were beginning to look for a mate among the clan, and despite being openly sought out by males Dementia stayed clear especially when another female made her want for a male known. Dementia often avoided the clan entirely because of how cruel they could be towards her due to her being different.

 

    “I think it is time you and I talked Dementia.” Magus finally said.

   

    She glanced up at him at that her beautiful amber gaze meeting his icey blue one. The long white hair she usually had braided today was tied back in a simple yet elegant bun. She was wearing a dress in a shade of red that enhanced and brightened her eyes. She wore very little in the way of jewelry or makeup.

 

    “About what Magus?” she finally asked.

 

    Magus let out a sigh and crossed his arms. “About our daughter and our relationship.”

 

    He watched in mild awe as she twitched and flicked her gaze away from him. He had never known her to be nervous, but that was exactly how she responded to his words. Continuing to watch her flip through the grimorum before finding the spell she was looking for he allowed her to ignore him for the moment. Dementia straightened and turned for the door ready to leave. Magus stepped into her path blocking her way, before he began to advance on her. He was amused when she matched his every step forward with a step back, until her hips hit the edge of his desk. Putting his hands on either side of her hips he effectively trapped her between him and the desk.

 

“We are not done Dementia I think I deserve answers. After all it is only fair. Do you not agree?” he kept his voice low to keep the people outside from hearing him.

 

Her throat bobbed slightly in a silent swallow and she nodded slowly dropping her gaze to the floor. He turned his head slightly hearing the lock click into place before seeing a barrier go up to keep sound in. Turning his attention to Dementia once more he caught and held her gaze as he gently lifted one of her hands to his lips to press a soft kiss to the back of her hand. He shifted his hand so that their fingers wove together in the perfect clasp.

 

“What would you have me say Magus? All I can do is apologize for not telling you about Sparilla or for not warning you when we had bedded each other that I was in season.” Dementia said.

“As I recall you were highly agitated that day all those years ago so it is understandable that warning me about your heat was the furthest thing from your mind,” He replied. “however, I did not need you to tell me about Sparilla after you began to avoid me for a few months after nor did I need to be told after she hatched. I just knew….if that makes any sense whatsoever.”

 

Dementia nodded slowly understanding what he was trying to say. Her eyes lifted to their clasped hands for a moment before lifting further to meet his gaze. He felt his breath catch in his chest at the burning heat within her eyes. It was something that was rarely seen by anyone as few were close enough to see it when she would get passionate or protective of someone she cared for.

 

“As far as I am concerned Magus our relationship is undefined...I care about you I have since our first time together.” She informed him.

 

Swallowing slowly Magus nodded his head slowly. “Then allow me to ask for the honor of courting you and eventually becoming your mate.”

 

Dementia stared at him in shock and began to open her mouth only to stumble when there was a loud sound coming from the outer wall. The viking attack had begun.

 

“I promise I will answer after this attack is dealt with Magus the castle will be broken into before the sun sets if I do not intervene and chase them away myself.” Dementia told him.

 

Magus nodded and followed her from the office keeping step with her as she made her way across the courtyard heading for the outer wall. Guards tried to stop Dementia from climbing into the gap between crenels and making a target of herself. However, as soon as an archer took a shot at her a fire spell began to paint the air in front of her and grow and expand before taking the shape of a large fire bird. Magus studied it and realized it was a Phoenix. It made a cry and dove toward the vikings causing them to begin to retreat and it set their trebuchets on fire. Dementias voice continued to fill the air as if guiding the magnificent bird keeping it from setting the forest on fire and only targeting the vikings.

 

The final line of the spell had the Phoenix erupting in a shower of flaming sparks catching half the group and setting them on fire. The flames ran hotter than they appeared to as the vikings burned for only mere seconds before turning to ash. The remainder of the vikings made it well out of the spells range and to safety. Dementia stepped back down from the crenel slowly her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the grimorum. A loud cheer filled the air then. The guards were cheering in thanks for Dementia’s aid. Magus steadied the woman and helped her back to the castle interior and took her to her rooms and shut the door  before sending for a maid to help her change out of her dress into something comfortable. He was able to see that the spell had taken more from her than even she thought it would.

 

The maid that arrived moments later was one of the older ones that had known Dementia for years. She curtsied to him before entering the room and softly shutting the door. Magus waited patiently in the hall for the maid to finish helping Dementia change. He received odd looks from the other male inhabitants of the castle, but he ignored them. When the maid left the room he entered and shut the door gently behind him. Dementia was laying in her bed with her hair spilling over the pillow. Her pale eyelashes rested against her tan cheeks. Magus sat in the chair at her bedside and patiently waited for her to wake. He feared he would have to explain to Goliath what had occurred to put her in this state.

 

Hours passed and Dementia still had not woken. He heard roars fill the air as the sun finished setting on the horizon. With a resigned sigh he stood and made his way from Dementias room to the top of the castle tower to speak with the clan leader. Upon exiting the castle he ignored the stares and the glare coming from the clan and second in command. He made his way to Goliath and the old gargoyle that once led the clan.

 

“Magus to what do we owe this surprise visit?” Goliath inquired.

 

“I came to speak with you regarding Dementia, but it would be best conducted in private. Though I do seek the advice of your former clan leader as well.” Magus answered dipping his head in a sign of respect to the old gargoyle.

 

“Very well lead the way.” Goliath replied.

 

Magus lead the two gargoyles into the castle and led them to Dementias room. He erected a barrier behind them as soon as the door was closed and locked. The old clan leader made his way to the sleeping female and brushed her hair back from her face gently.

 

“What happened ta her lad?” the old one asked.

 

“Vikings began to attack the castle earlier in the day they believed they would be able to overwhelm us. Dementia used the grimorum and a spell I have never encountered before due to it being far more advanced that what she taught me. She killed half the vikings and the rest fled.” Magus answered.

 

Goliath sighed and crossed his arms across his large chest. He looked down at the sleeping female and shook his head slowly an amused light filling his dark gaze.

 

“She never could stand idly by while others were in harm's way. How many were there?” Goliath finished his statement with a question.

 

“Two dozen her spell burned their trebuchets and chased them a fair distance before burning half of them alive, but the flames were hotter than I had believed because the vikings only burned for several seconds before turning to ash.” Magus answered.

The old gargoyle nodded slowly drawing his attention to him. “Tis the protector within her. Many of the elders before me believed that the lass would nae have the same protective instincts that all gargoyles are born with. She proved them wrong many times growing up. However, the spell she used was nae tied strictly to the grimorum. She is a daughter ta lord Oberon king of the fair folk or as many humans call them fairies. A spell meant ta harm will be far stronger than one meant ta scare.”

 

“I remember that being a very old rumor about her when I was young, but interacting with her as she taught me some of the spells that even the old Archmage could not use led me to believe the rumor was false. She was so...gentle for a being said to be the child of a ruler of those beyond even our understanding.” Magus said.

 

“Aye she has proven far gentler and kinder than many believed she would be. Though sometimes her kindness can come back ta hurt the lass if she is nae careful. Goliaths second in command has proven that to her all to well. But lad I believe tis another reason ye wished ta speak with us beyond what occurred this morning.” the old gargoyle said.

 

Magus felt his lips twitch into a slow smile at the old gargoyles intuition. “You would be correct wise one. I wish to know if you know Sparilla’s origins.”

 

Goliath tilted his head to the side with his eyes narrowed in consideration and curiosity. Where as the old gargoyle merely grunted and nodded.

 

“Aye Goliath and I do know, it is best if ye close the curtain and place a barrier there as well if ye wish ta have an answer.”

 

Magus nodded and moved to the window shutting the curtain and erecting a barrier there to keep the words inside the room.

 

“Dementia came to me a few days after ye two had been together. The lass was afraid of what would happen ta the child if the clan found out her parentage. Dementia told Goliath and I the truth in return for our secrecy and silencing any rumors that came about when the egg hatched. I do nae begrudge her the happiness she found in yer arms during a hard time for her. In fact I was very happy, and had hoped that the lass would eventually introduce you ta the clan as her mate. Unfortunately it never happened.” the old one said.

 

“The rumors that erupted among the clan as soon as she hatched into the world were more problematic to stop than I had believed. She looked so much like Dementia save for her skin coloring being so pale. Her eyes are the same as yours Magus. But everything else was so similar to Dementia that many in the clan wished to kill her and you for producing a ‘half breed’. I was forced to remind them that even if Sparilla was your daughter Dementia is not bound to the same rules as the rest of the clan due to her blood.” Goliath said.

Magus nodded slowly considering what he had heard from both of them before freezing when he thought on the old gargoyles words. He lifted his eyes and met the old gargoyles gaze and swallowed and dipped his head slightly.

 

“From your words wise one….you approve of a match between Dementia and I?” Magus asked slowly.

 

“Aye lad I do she has given much of herself to keeping the peace between the clan and humans. I wish her all the happiness she can find in this world, but ta do that she must stop running from it and embrace it. She has given the clan a strong warrior in her daughter and acknowledges that she has had nothing ta do with it beyond giving her child life. Do nae let her escape ye Magus yer the only match for the lass.” the old gargoyle answered.

 

Magus swallowed and followed the two males from the room glancing back at Dementia’s sleeping body once before going to the kitchen to ensure a meal would be brought up for her to recover her strength. His lips thinned knowing he would probably be forced to wake her as she had woken him when he used spells that were to much for him when he was younger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also if any of you read this over on FF.net there are changes to the chapter due to the second chapter taking a completely different turn that I had planned. This chapter is the only one that will jump between P.O.V.


End file.
